


Thank you Detective

by carmelaphrodite2014



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, I just had to give it a whirl, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelaphrodite2014/pseuds/carmelaphrodite2014
Summary: Regina Mills just lost her mother to a serial killer. With no one left to comfort her, Detective Benson steps up to the plate to make sure she's okay during the trial. Drinks happen after the final hearing and the ladies' bond strengthens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine brought up how hot Mariska and Lana are and i thought why not write a one-shot about Olivia and Regina? Well being sick I haven't been sleeping well so I ran with it. This is all make up and completely just for fun. 
> 
> My muse for this is my friend who I like to call Xena. Thank you for the challenge my dear.

Her alarm went off and Regina groaned when she realized it was 5am already. She had gotten very little sleep the night before, mostly because this was the final hearing for her mother's murderer. Regina got out and bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her best pantsuit, the last one her mother picked out for her. Regina held on the outfit a bit longer than necessary as she fought back tears. "Damn it. I can't be weak today. Mother wouldn't want that." She turned and laid the suit on the bed and went into the bathroom. Suddenly, she remembered Detective Benson would be picking her up to drive her to court. A small smile formed on her lips. Regina had been fortunate enough to have Olivia as friend. She finished in the shower and got dressed in record time. She wanted enough time not to rush her make up. At precisely 7:15, Regina heard a knock on her front door of her house. Regina had decided to keep the house till the case was over. But it still pained her to be in the huge house all by herself. She walked to the front door and opened it. She was greeted by the woman who had been her rock for the past year. Regina was thankful that Olivia was still coming around. She drove 2 hours to be in Boston for Regina. Regina smiled at the woman. “Detective Benson, please come in.” Olivia of course wasn’t having that.

“Regina, please call me Olivia. We’ve been seeing each other outside of work for a year now. We’ve got a bit before we leave. You don’t have to be there today you know. We can stay here and we can talk about any and everything but the trial.” Regina’s smile spread as she was very grateful that Olivia had offered her an out.

“Dete- Olivia, I appreciate what you are willing to do but it wouldn’t be right to sit home and not be there when justice is finally served to that awful man. Do we have time to stop at Starbucks? I’ll buy.” Olivia just chuckled at Regina. She knew that Regina needed coffee to be level headed so she nodded her agreement and headed for the door.

“Shall we then,” she asked Regina with a smile on her face. Regina grabbed her clutch as she headed towards Olivia. She motioned for Olivia to go first so she could lock up the place. They got into Regina’s Mercedes Benz and Regina only thought it fair that they take her car after Olivia drove down here. “I can drive us there but I can’t guarantee that I’m be in the right state of mind to drive back. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course, Regina. I told you I’d be here for you,” Olivia reassured her. She sat back in the passenger’s seat and enjoyed the short drive to the coffee shop. She had been thankful that Regina pulled through the drive thru as she was could tell Regina was in no mood for people. Regina skimmed the menu quickly while Olivia took a good look at her. She saw past the mask that Regina had put up for the world. Olivia saw the fragile woman who was scared that her mother’s murderer would walk. Olivia slide closer as the speaker turned on.

“Welcome to Starbucks. What can we make for you?” Regina cringed at the overly chipper voice on the system.

“Yes, I’ll have a venti Carmel Cocoa cluster Frappuccino with an extra shot of expresso. And my friend will have a venti Salted Carmel Mocha Frappuccino also with an extra shot of express.” Olivia blinded, Regina has memorized her favorite drink. She smiled.

“Okay, can I get you anything else,” the drive thru lady had asked.

“No thank you,” Regina quipped back. Olivia chuckled. Regina was losing her patience with the slow worker.

“Okay, they will have your total for you at the window.” Regina pulled forward and didn’t bother listening to the total. She handed her card to the cashier and snatched the drinks from the lady while she ran the card. The young lady at the window handed her back her card and Regina grumbled out thanks. Regina drove to the court house and parked her car in the front. Olivia and Regina sat in the car and finished their drinks before getting out. Luckily, they had given the press permission to sit in on the court hearing if Regina was not ambushed in the parking lot.  Olivia looked at Regina and could tell that she was worried about the outcome of today.

“If it becomes too much for you in there we can leave, okay.” She knew Regina’s pride was too big to ask for something like that which is why she offered her an escape route. Regina put her best game face on and replied,

“Thank you, Olivia. That means the world to me. Let go in, shall we?” Regina stepped out of the car and looked to her left to make sure Olivia was there before they walked inside the courthouse.

 

**_Several hours later…….._ **

 

Court adjourned and you could tell Regina was satisfied with the sentencing of her mother's killer. He had been found guilty of multiple counts of premeditated murder. Olivia saw that Regina relaxed. "Hey, I'm really proud of you for staying strong in there. How about we go celebrate the closing of this chapter," offered Olivia. Regina looked at her watch and it read 6:15pm. Regina smiled at Olivia and nodded her agreement.

"Thank you, that sounds like a lovely idea. There is a nice diner right on the outskirts of town before my place. Would you mind driving us? I can give you directions," Regina requested softly. She tended to more gentle with Olivia than others. Olivia adored the soft-spoken woman that stood before her. She was glad that Regina allowed her to see the side of her without claws. Olivia reached for the keys out of Regina's hands and the both had gasped at the small skin contact. Neither woman commented on it as they slide into the Benz and drove back toward Regina's home. They sat in silence while they each had thought about the hand brush. Regina gave instructions on how to get to the small family ran diner. Regina had Olivia park close to the door because her feet had been killing her. The ladies walked inside and were greeted by a blonde waitress. They found two stools at the bar and took their seats. The waitress came over and introduced herself but Regina tunes her out as she looked over the menu. Regina only looked up when she felt that Olivia had kicked her from under the bar. She looked at the waitress, whose name tag said her name was Rachel, "I'm sorry Rachel, I'll have an apple martini to drink."

"Okay ma'am, and for you miss?"

"Oh, a beer please," Olivia beamed at the waitress to make her feel better. The waitress left and Regina didn't seem to be in better spirits yet. Olivia decided she was going to fix that. "so, now that this is all over, are you going to finally run for mayor?" Regina was impressed that Olivia remembered, mostly because they talked about that about 4-6 months ago.

"I'm definitely going to try. With my mother being a former politician I'd have pull that the other candidates don't, but at the same time I like being a legal consultant because I get make my schedule. And our visits would get cut back immensely," Regina finished with a blush across her cheeks.

"Oh Regina, I'm not going to just abandon you. You became my best friend through this, and I know I became yours as well. If this is something you want, you should go for it. And you don't have to go for the mayor of Boston. What about your hometown, Storybrooke? With your mother gone, they no longer have any candidates running. Just don't give up on something that might be good for you," Olivia had reached over and gently held Regina's hand in hers. The ladies made eye contact and a smile broke out across Regina's face. The waitress came over with their drinks and broke the mood.

"Here are your drinks ladies. Are we ready to order?" Olivia realized that she hadn't looked at the menu since they sat down. She looked at Regina and Regina spoke up,

"Yes, I would like the grilled chicken club on a whole wheat with no mayonnaise, add olive oil. Olivia would like a pepper jack burger, medium well done, no onions or mustard, add ranch and ketchup. And if you could keep the drinks coming, that would great." The waitress had written in a whirlwind to keep up with Regina's order, but she got it and read it back to them before she left them again.

"How did you know what to order for me," Olivia asked completely shocked. Regina chuckled and sipper her martini.

"Simple dear, you love burgers, we bonded that night you stayed with me over spicy food, and you love ranch on your spicy food. I pay close attention to those who matter to me. Clearly by now you realize you are my only friend. I have to be extra good to you so you don't go running off." Olivia just laughed hard and Regina realized she adored that sound. "So, any luck finding a date for the Christmas party at Mayor Smith's? I know you were talking to a cute girl named Mary last week." Olivia frowned at the mention of Mary. "I'm sorry, it's probably none of my business."

"No Regina that's not it. I just don't want to ruin a good day talking about that lying bitch. Let's play a game. Never have I ever. This way we can get drunk and discuss crazy fun shenanigans. You game," Olivia picked up her beer. Regina could tell she was changing the subject but decided not to press.

"Oh, my dear, you seem to have no idea what I'm capable. I'm going to make you drink so much. Never have I ever went streaking." Olivia drank a big swig of her beer.

"Okay, my turn. Never have I ever skipped school." Regina took a swing of her martini before asking Rachel if she could get two shot glasses and a bottle of raspberry vodka. Rachel grabbed them before heading back into the kitchen to grab orders.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a friend." They both did a shot and Olivia pondered who Regina's crush was.

"Never have I ever called my teacher crazy, Regina sighed when she realized Olivia was going to pull out the big guns soon.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping," chuckling as Olivia did another.

"Never have I ever kissed another female." The silence between them both was deafening. After what felt like 10 minutes, Regina poured and down another shot while Olivia had turned beat red.

"Oh, I'm going to make your whole face red with this one Olivia. Never have I ever fantasized about another woman." Regina grabbed her pre-poured shot and looked Olivia in the eyes. The blush spread from Olivia's cheeks to her entire face and neck before she did her shot. Regina leaned closer to Olivia with lips parted when their food finally showed up. She fixed her posture. Rachel sat the food in front of them, as she apologized for the wait. "Thank you dear, this looks divine," Regina complimented the girl. Rachel blushed and bit and whispered some thanks before she ran back in the kitchen to fetch more orders. Regina picked up her chicken sandwich and took a small bite. She moaned at how heavenly the food tasted. Olivia's eyebrows shot up to her eyebrows. She had never heard sound like that from Regina before and it aroused her a bit. She shifted in her seat before she took her first herself. With no warning, she let out a moan as well. Regina had made her the perfect burger and she was in heaven. She swallowed her food before she declared,

"Okay, so we come here at least once every time I make a trip to see you. Cause holy cow. This food is amazing. Not as good as your lasagna, but really close." Regina blushed like crazy at the compliment. They finished their meals and tipped the waitress $100 after she was stiffed by the guy who came in and left without paying. Rachel thanked them both and told them they would always have a chair at the diner. Olivia was sober after eating so they decided it was time to head back to Regina's. Once they parked Regina realized she didn't want Olivia to go home yet.

"I'd like it if you stayed at least tonight. It's already 9pm and the roads don't look that great. I'd hate for something to happen to you." Olivia saw something in Regina's eyes that gave a reason to stay. Sincerity.

"I'd love to. You got any hard apple cider? You know how much I love your cider. We can watch a movie is the living room." Regina wasn't even concerned about the results as she leaned into Olivia's space, her lips a breath away from Olivia's. Olivia take a deep breath when she realized the real reason Regina wanted her stay. She smiled before she closed the small distance. Lips melted into each other, Olivia wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, pulling their bodies flush with each other. Regina moaned into the kiss at the contact. Olivia pulled back for a second, and asked, "This isn't going to ruin our friendship, is it?" Regina reached around and lightly squeezed Olivia's ass.

"This can only make it better. Do you want this," Regina asked seriously.

"More than anything but I'm worried about not know what to do to please you."

"I'll teach you. But I first want to explore this beautiful body." Regina went toward the stairs, and turned around and realized Olivia was still frozen in the foyer. She went and grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs towards Regina's room. Regina directed her to the bed while she shut the door behind Olivia. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and Regina could tell she was worried. "How about this, I'll help you strip and get more comfortable. You tell me to stop and we stop and won't try again unless you want to. Would it help you for me to strip myself first," Regina offered. She wanted to make this more enjoyable for Olivia. Olivia shook her head.

"If it's okay with you, I’d like you to help me strip and then help me strip you of that beautiful pantsuit. Then you can guide through what to do." She felt a bit confident cause how hard is pleasuring another woman when she masturbates regularly herself. Regina stood her up and undid her pants and slide them down, peppering kisses on her bare toned thigh and leg and they became exposed. Squaring still Regina hooked her hands in the band of her thong and looked up to make sure taking them off was allowed. Olivia swallowed and nodded. She was just glad she shaved in the shower this morning. Regina left a trail of kiss from one hip to the other as she slid the black thong down Olivia's legs. Olivia stepped out of the clothes pooled at her feet. Regina stood up from her squatting position and I bottomed Olivia's shirt. She started kissing Olivia once she was 3 buttons in. She couldn't resist the soft plump lips. She flew through the rest of the buttons. Regina unhooked the matching black bra and peppered most kisses all over Olivia's breasts. She kissed her again before she grabbed Olivia's hand placed them on her pants. "Your turn to undress me." Olivia almost came from excitement. Olivia hurried up taking the best and button up off Regina, excited to see those beautiful tanned breasts. Regina chuckled huskily, and slowed her hands down.

"You don't have to rush this. We have plenty of time. Relax, it's still just me." Regina watched and the tension left Olivia's body and she became more confident in what she was doing. After the pants disappeared, Olivia took a minute to appreciate the wine-colored bra and panties set. A shiver ran up Regina spine and Olivia devoured every inch of her body with her eyes. She felt herself grown wetter and a moan slipped out. Olivia's eyes darkened with desire at the sound, just like they had at the diner. Lips met again, while Olivia unhooked her bra. She started kissing down Regina's neck, which caused another moan to escape Regina's lips. She slowly made her way down Regina's body, enjoying every whimper and moan that she caused. She reached the wine-colored panties and slowly pulled them down. Regina felt like she would come right that there if Olivia continued with the teasing. Olivia felt Regina's hand under her chin and looked up.

"Bed, now, so we are both are more comfortable. Cause as much as I'm enjoying this, I'd rather you be laying down when I go down on you." Regina guided Olivia into the middle of the bed. She crawled on top of Olivia, kissing her firmly with hunger. "Now, if you don't like what I'm doing down there please say something, because I want you to be completely satisfied when I'm down with you." Olivia wasn't sure how Regina could touch her and it not set her over the edge, but she nodded so would touch her body again. Regina slid down in the bed and nestled in between Olivia's legs. She kissed her pussy a few times before she slid her tongue in between the folds and hit Olivia's clit. Olivia bucked her hips out of excitement.

"Fuck, that feels amazing," Olivia panted. Regina did it again but this time with a hand on her stomach so she didn't wiggle away. Regina continued to increase her pace, till she felt like she was at a steady licking pace. She slowly inserted a finger and started to pump the finger in and out of Olivia's pussy. Olivia was trying her damnedest to stay quiet but it was impossible with Regina between her legs.

"Oh god! Yes!" Regina's brown eyes were pitch black with arousal from watching Olivia start to come undone under her ministrations. She kept her eyes on Olivia's face and she pumped in and out of her while she rubbed circles with tongue on her clit. She added a second finger and felt Olivia's walls start to tighten around her fingers. She kept her pace up. Olivia swore she was seeing stars. She never felt such a powerful build before. She knew she was close and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets.

"Fuck, I'm close. God Regina, this is fucking amazing. Ohh, fuck yes! Don't stop." Regina had no intention of stopping but listening to Olivia was the best. She wasn't holding back which meant she was going to come any second. Regina added some extra force to her thrust and that's when it happened.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming! Regina," she screamed out as she hit her orgasm. Regina stopping licking and sucking her clit and slowed down fingering Olivia while she rode out her orgasm. She crawled back up to the head of the bed and kissed Olivia. Olivia smiled and kissed her again. Olivia was in the process of catching her breathe when she opened her eyes to see Regina licking her cum off her fingers. She groaned because she just came hard, but was already turned on again. But it wasn't her turn again. It was her turn to try to please Regina. She pushed Regina down and got on top. Regina could tell this was important to Olivia, so she wait till Olivia was down there. She ran a finger in the puddle she had between her legs so Olivia could see for herself just how wet she was.

"You see how wet I am? That's all you. Watching you come must be the sexiest thing in the entire world. You've got this. I promise, and if you need a hand, just ask. But for the love of god, please touch me before I explode. I'm so horny." Olivia ran two fingers through her folds before her she found Regina's clit. Regina was so turned on that the smallest about of pressure caused waves of pleasure to course though her body. Once she gained more confident in herself she licked and sucked on Regina's clit. Regina bucked like a bull against her. She was so close, it was amazing she hadn't came yet. She did exactly what Regina had done her, making sure not to suck too hard. Olivia had started to finger Regina while sucking and licking her clit.

"Oh my, god! Fuck yes! Harder, please," she begged and Olivia thrust her fingers in harder. She kept a well-balanced speed and Regina only lasted a few more minutes before she screamed out, "fuck yes Olivia." After she came down, she patted the bed beside her and beckoned Olivia beside her. After Regina gets Olivia comfortable the curl Into each other. "You don't regret this, so you," Regina's voiced cracked.

"Never. Honestly, I'm glad you tempted me with the promise of a kiss. I was too scared to risk losing you." She curled her arm around Regina, playing with her hair. She kissed Regina again before cover them both up. "Good night Regina."

"Good night Olivia." That was the first night in a long time they both felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Did I do okay?


End file.
